


sana x yousef | perfect

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, First Born, Fluff, Future Fic, Inspired by Music, Short One Shot, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, adhering to heteronormativity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: Sana wakes up to find the space in bed beside her empty, so she follows the music that leads her to the kitchen.





	sana x yousef | perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before we learned Elias totally ships Yousana and I mean, I'm totally trash for the forbidden brother's best friend/best friend's little sister trope. So this is also a bit of an AU.
> 
> Inspired by Perfect by Ed Sheeran.

Sana heard the faint melody emanating from the kitchen as she walked down the dark hall. The light from the cracked kitchen door the only thing lighting the way.

She had woken to find the space beside her in bed usually occupied by her husband, Yousef, empty. A thing that seldom happened, especially in the middle of the night. It had been enough to get her out of bed to go find him.

She stopped by the kitchen door and peeked in, a smile forming on her lips as she took in the sight before her. There he was, barefoot and bare chested, wearing only his pyjama trousers. In his strong arms he cradled their first born, a beautiful baby girl. Yousef’s eyes were soft as he stared down at the perfect bundle in his arms, his voice quietly carrying over the song playing. He danced with her around the kitchen, rocking her in his arms as he sang to her. A song Sana recognised. Perfect.

How was it possible this man still gave her butterflies after all this time? Would it always be that way?

Sana was stirred out of her thoughts by Yousef’s voice. He was talking to their daughter now.

“You know, this song reminds me of your mum?” he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the baby’s head before carrying on. “She was the most perfect woman I’d ever met. I mean, the situation was far from perfect but she was. Maybe a better man would have stayed away but all that beauty and strength, how could I?” 

Their daughter gurgled some and Yousef smiled. “Right?”

Sana leaned against the door frame, those butterflies in her stomach almost drunk on the love she felt for this man. A love that had only grown in the time they’d known each other, and tenfold since she’d had the pleasure of watching him navigate fatherhood. She couldn’t have asked for a better partner.

“Not even your uncle Elias could keep me away and boy did he try. I’m so glad we beat the odds stacked against us, got through everything together, else I would never have gotten to meet you, precious lady.” Yousef said, laying another kiss on her head as she reached out and touched her father’s nose. Yousef smiled. 

“Elias tried to stop you?” Sana finally spoke, startling Yousef a little but his smile only grew. 

“I’m sure I mentioned that before,” he replied, dropping a kiss on Sana’s cheek as she reached him. “I mean, I would have done the same thing.”

Sana rolled her eyes but smiled, taking her daughter’s hand. The small fingers curled around one of her own and Sana still found herself in awe at the tiny perfection. The small being

“You should have woken me. I’d have sorted her,” Sana said, running the fingertips of her free hand over the light dusting of hair on her daughter’s head.

“My turn,” Yousef replied simply. “Plus, father daughter chats are important.”

Sana leaned up and pressed a kiss to Yousef’s lips and he used his free hand to tuck a lock of Sana’s sleep mussed hair behind her ear.


End file.
